differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Siberian Soviet Socialist Republic (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 Life was less hard after the 1880 as the Tzar chose to help improve life in Vilnius as an attempt to both curb local poverty and emergent nationalism. The Russian Tzar had promised the Baltic States, especially Lithuania, increased autonomy during 1912 in an attempt to undermine separatist and Marxist elements in the region. Initial plans were drafted in 1913, but were never acted upon due to more urgent issues happening in Russia. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Russia joined the war on Serbia's side. There would also be a separate, but related war between Germany and Russia over the ownership of Poland and the Baltic States. Germany would get limited controle of all of them by early 1917, but face stiff local nationalist resistance in places. Many Poles from both Poland and Russia fled to Lithuania to escape the Germans, Russians and later the Bolsheviks. During World War I, Bryansk and Smolensk was captured by the Germans and thereafter occupied (from mid 1916 to late 1917), with the city left heavily damaged by fighting with the local garrison and later partisan forces. 2,500,000 Russians and Germans 4,5000,000 died in the war. The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The Bolsheviks, founded by Vladimir Lenin and Alexander Bogdanov, were by 1905 a major organization consisting primarily of workers under a democratic internal hierarchy governed by the principle of democratic centralism, who considered themselves the leaders of the revolutionary working class of Russia. The Bolsheviks, originally also Bolshevists or Bolsheviki (Russian: большевики, большевик (singular), IPA: bəlʲʂɨˈvʲik; derived from большинство bol'shinstvo, "majority", literally meaning "one of the majority"), were a faction of the Marxist Russian Social Democratic Labour Party (RSDLP) which split apart from the Menshevik faction at the Second Party Congress in 1903. The RSDLP was a revolutionary socialist political party formed in 1898 in Minsk in Belarus to unite the various revolutionary organisations of the Russian Empire into one party. In the Second Party Congress vote, the Bolsheviks won on the majority of important issues, hence their name. They ultimately became the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. The Bolsheviks, or Reds, came to power in Russia during the October Revolution phase of the Russian Revolution of 1917 and founded the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (RSFSR). With the Reds defeating the Whites and others during the Russian Civil War of 1917–1922, the RSFSR became the chief constituent of the Soviet Union in December 1922. Romania, Lithuania, Poland, Germany, Austria and others tried subvert the USSR and it tryed to subvert them as well. . . 650 workers from 20 different countries settled in Kemerovo and set up what became the Kemerovo Coke Chemical Plant in 1921. In 1918, the Belarusian People's Republic claimed Bryansk, but the town was taken by Bolshevik forces in 1919. 650 workers from 20 different countries settled in Kemerovo and set up what became the Kemerovo Coke Chemical Plant in 1921. Fertilizers, bleaches and solvents became a output of the plant until the early 1970s. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The USSR prospered at this time and helped develop Mongolia and parts of Romania. . Under Joseph Stalin's first five-year plan, the Ural-Kuznetsk industrial combine was formed in the early 1930s It became a centre for the production of iron and steel, zinc, aluminium, machinery and chemicals, with raw materials and finished products being shipped to and from sites in the Kuzbas and Urals. . The largest industry in Irkutsk is Irkut, the Irkutsk Aviation Industrial Association, which was setup in 1932 in the Transbaikal region of the Soviet Union. It is best known as being the manufacturer of the Su-30 family of interceptor/ground-attack aircraft. . The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) . The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) . During World War II, Bryansk was captured by the Germans and thereafter occupied (from October 6, 1941 to September 17, 1943), with the city left heavily damaged by fighting with the local garrison and later partisan forces. About 60,000 Soviet partisans were active in and around Bryansk, inflicting heavy losses on the German army. In 1944, soon after its liberation, Bryansk became the administrative center of Bryansk Oblast. . The Chernovsky Administrative District used to be a mining settlement, which was incorporated into Chita in 1941. Chernovskiye mines themselves are a geological nature monument of international status. . . The Red Army took Vienna in late 1945. Brazilian forces fought through Italy and later in the Austrian Tyrol. A combined British, Brazilian, New Englander and American force took Innsbruck in early 1946, prompting alpine Austria's surrender. 12,500,000 Soviets died in the war. . Cold War . Korean War . . Guatemala's democratically elected president Jacobo Árbenz was overthrown in a coup planned by the CIA to protect the profits of the United Fruit Company. The U.S.-backed military coup in 1954 ended the revolution and installed a dictatorship. From 1960 to 1996, Guatemala endured a bloody civil war fought between the US-backed government and leftist rebels, including genocidal massacres of the Maya population perpetrated by the military. An American detination of a 10-ton yield Mk-54 (SADM) and the retalitery use by the Soviets of a 1kt suitcase bomb in the Franja Transversal del Norte -or Northern Transversal Strip in English, during mid 1984, soon brought both sides to the negotiating table as the feared the worst would come to the worse once they had started playing with nukes. . The 662.4 MW Irkutsk Hydroelectric Power Station was the first cascade hydroelectric power station in the Irkutsk region. The construction of the dam started in 1950 and finished in 1958. . Local synthetic fiber production started in Kemerovo at a nearby plant during the late 1960s. PVC, Polypropylene, polythene and polyurethane production started in the early 1970s. . The Cuban Missile Crisis went semi-hot as America attempted a second landing at the Bay of Pigs. A Republic F-105 Thunderchief shot down a Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15, but most of the landing force killed by a joint Cuban-Soviet counter strike. After this Americans President Lyndon B. Johnson started peace talks with Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev. . Florida and the USA have historically opposed the communist regime in Cuba and supported the US blockade between 1962 and 1987. Many exiled Cubans live in Florida. Florida also tried to mediate in the Chilean civil war of the 1970s. . . The Soviet Union's economic problems in the late 1980s prompted strikes by the region's coal miners in 1989 and 1990, seriously weakening the reformist government of Mikhail Gorbachev. Following the fall of the Soviet Union and the collapse of the planned economy, the region's industries faced a further crisis. Since then, however, its significance has grown. The Kuzbass now extracts ca. 60 percent of Russia's total coal production and is the main fuel and energy base for eastern Russia. Russia mines even more diamonds, gold and garnet in Miryny, Irkutsk and Yakutsk. Many oligarchs began to rich and living standards rose slightly. . Korean Air Lines Flight 007 Korean Air Lines Flight 007 (also known as KAL007 and KE007) was a scheduled Korean Air Lines flight from New York City to Seoul via Anchorage, Alaska. On September 1, 1983, the South Korean airliner serving the flight was shot down by a Soviet Su-15 interceptor over Soviet territory. President Reagan's bile afterwards lead to the abortive Soviet landing on Attu Island (A better world TL). Outer space Sputnik 1 was launched during the International Geophysical Year from Site No.1/5, at the 5th Tyuratam range, in Kazakh SSR (now known as the Baikonur Cosmodrome). The satellite travelled at about 29,000 kilometres per hour (18,000 mph; 8,100 m/s), taking 96.2 minutes to complete each orbit. It transmitted on 20.005 and 40.002 MHz, which were monitored by radio operators throughout the world. It was the first man made object in space. The first human-made object to reach the surface of the Moon was the Soviet Union's Luna 2 mission, on 13 September 1959. The United States' Apollo 11 was the first manned mission to land on the Moon, on 20 July 1969. There have been six manned U.S. landings (between 1969 and 1972) and numerous unmanned landings, with no soft landings happening from 22 August 1976 until 14 December 2013. To date, the United States is the only country to have successfully conducted manned missions to the Moon, with the last departing the lunar surface in December 1972. Space activity declined sharply in the mid 1990s due to lack of money and resources. 1990s Gorby tried to save the USSR and accelerated his reforms. A referendum on the future of the Soviet Union was held on 17 March 1991 voted to keep it intact as a democratic federation. It was too late to stop Georgia, Armenia and Chechnya from leaving the union. In the summer of 1991, the New Union Treaty, which would have turned the Soviet Union into a much looser Union, was agreed upon by eight republics. Boris Yeltsin stood on a tank in Moscow to defy the August Coup, 1991, as Gorby was trapped in his Crimea dacha by the Party old guard coup attempt. In order to prevent chaos breaking out, Gorby promised to had power over to Yeltsin in 1994. White this the USSR finally broke up and dumped communism. The USSR folded up in 1994 and Russia broke a decade later in 2004. In mid 1995 Boris Yeltsin commented that "seizure of Finnish Karelia" was an example of Stalin's totalitarian and aggressive politics and offered the Republic of Karelia sale back to Finland for $35,000,000 depending a local referendum). They voted in favour and the transfer was completed in mid 1997, save for a road and rail corridor linking Russia to it's Murmansk Oblast. Free overflight by Russian aircraft and free access to the ports by Russian ships was also guaranteed. Many Russian nationalists felt betrayed by this. The 1995 Russian constitutional crisis (an alternate version of the real 1993 Russian constitutional crisis) occurred and Yeltsin declared emergency rule for several weeks and condemned all his rivals, however minor, as traitors. The struggle for the center of power in post-Soviet Russia and for the nature of the economic reforms culminated in a political crisis and bloodshed in the autumn of 1995. Yeltsin, who represented a course of radical privatization, was opposed by the parliament. The Chechen wars and the Beslan Siege, et all; would still go on, albeit a tad less violently. Yelsten's economic shock therapy proved a disaster at first as oligarchs grew fat and firms collapsed, but finally the economy began to pull back in 2002, the year when he retired a Russian president. Before handing over power he gave the prime ministership back to Viktor Chernomyrdin to the discust and expense of the increasingly obnoxious Vladimir Putin. Life today Yelsten retired a Russian president in 2002. Before handing over power he gave the prime ministership back to Viktor Chernomyrdin to the disgust and expense of the increasingly obnoxious Vladimir Putin. As an attempt to unite the nation under a common leader or at least figure of hate, Yeltsin recalled the Tsar, Prince Nicholas Romanov a few months later. Shortly afterwards, Putin tried to stage a coup along with some of his business, cossack and KGB cronies against the new Tsar (who he saw as a Yeltsintist stooge) and lost narrowly to Chernomyrdin's forces after a low grade 2 civl war. Putin bunkered down around Moscow, Rostov-on-Don, Dometsk, Penza, the Latgale in Baltica and Krasnodar. The Siberian SSR (A better world TL) left at this time, lead by Gennady Zyuganov. Vladimir Zhirinovsky then took hold in the Amur region of Siberia, Mikhail Nikolayev retreated to his powerbase in Yakusk, Aman Tuleyev hunkered down in the mining town of Kemerovo, and Alexei Navalny went to his allies in Novosibirsk. After a short civil war in 2004, the nation split into 7 parts: The Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL), Russian Republic (A better world TL), Democratic Republic of Novosibirsk (A better world TL), Sakha (Yakutia) Republic (A better world TL), Kemerovo Oblast (A better world TL), Siberian SSR (A better world TL) and Tsardom of Russia. An uneasy peace then ensued amongst those states. . Despite its remoteness, Irkutsk was reported in 2004 to have the highest HIV infection rate in Russia. Tens of thousands of drug addicts, mostly ethnic Russians in their mid to late teens are infected. The number of reported AIDS cases increased by more than 10,000% during the 1999-2000 period. Although the epidemic, which started in 1999, is reported to have slowed down, Irkutsk will lose tens of thousands of its working age population from 2010 onwards. This is one of the reasons Irkutsk's male life expectancy, at 53 years, is one of the lowest in all of the former Russian nation. Preventive measures are in place to prevent the spread of the epidemic to the generation which was born after the breakup of the USSR. . Alyeska was the name of the Russian colonies in North America. Alaska (A better world TL) is currently part of Cascadia, via being once being a nearby part of the USA. The political situation is tense with the Siberian SSR, sice Siberia is moderate communist and Cascadia (A better world TL) is liberal capitalist. Siberia wanted to purchase Attu Island since 2012, but Cascadia has politely refused. Governor of Primorsky Krai Vladimir Miklushevsky was sacked on 12/05/2017 since he was suspected of being a crook and known to be a failure at stopping crime. Corruption is a major issue and It's human rights situation as poor. . Economy The republic's stable and diversified economy is composed of agricultural and commercial products including steel bars, cast iron girders, steel girders, coal, logs, oil and fuels, machines, building equipment, lubricating oils, PVC, polyethylene, petrol, butane, propane, food processing, planks, wheat, vegetables, potatoes, timber, leather, graphite, and textiles. Fishing, hunting, fur farming, sheep and cattle farming, mining, stock raising, engineering, subsistence farming, logging, stone quarrying, peat cutting, deer hunting, forestry, farming, deer herding, heavy industry, logging, mining, metallurgy, petro-chemicals, quarrying, fishing and food processing are also important economic generators. The 662.4 MW Irkutsk Hydroelectric Power Station was the first cascade hydroelectric power station in the Irkutsk region. The construction of the dam started in 1950 and finished in 1958. The largest industry in Irkutsk is Irkut, the Irkutsk Aviation Industrial Association, which was setup in 1932 in the Transbaikal region of the Soviet Union. It is best known as being the manufacturer of the Su-30 family of interceptor/ground-attack aircraft. There is the Irkutsk Aluminium Smelter which belongs to the Rusal Company. Important roads and railways like the Trans-Siberian Highway (Federal M53 and M55 Highways) and Trans-Siberian Railway connect Irkutsk to other regions in Russia and Mongolia. The city is also served by the Irkutsk International Airport and the smaller Irkutsk Northwest Airport. The Federal Road and Railway to Moscow and Vladivostok pass through the other side of the Angara River from central Irkutsk. The post-2016 drop in oil prices hit the country's small oil industry badly. 1950-1990 civil\ecanomic gallery . Nukes . Organisations #Khabarovsk Energy Treaty (A better world TL) Category:Siberia Category:A better world (TL) Category:Countries